


Mr. Clean You Up

by DungeonsAndDoggos



Category: Mr. Clean - Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonsAndDoggos/pseuds/DungeonsAndDoggos
Summary: He'll clean up your act





	Mr. Clean You Up

5 hours. 

5 whole hours of laying back and doing absolutely nothing. 

The trash piled up around her everyday. Yet she sat there stagnant. She was surrounded by filth but just could not get herself to get up and clean it. 

(Will continue this later)


End file.
